lapisfandomcom-20200216-history
Passion
Passion is a story written by as a sequel of sorts to First Time, detailing Kaiden and Elina having sex yet again. Plot The story opens with a shot of Kaiden and Elina sitting over a crib, watching their two twins, Nikari and Tova, sleep. They're smiling intently, before looking towards each other. Kaiden: Parenting...can be exhausting. Elina: I can't tell you how many diapers I've changed today. The scene immediately cuts to the two of them walking into their bedroom, still talking away. Elina in particular sits on the edge of the bed. Kaiden: At least they're asleep and we can finally relax. Elina pauses for a moment upon hearing those words. Admittedly, she had been craving to do something since she was pregnant, and grinned to herself. Elina: Hey Kaiden, you mind sitting down here for a moment? Kaiden: Uh, sure. Kaiden walks over to Elina before sitting down next to him. She then hugs him tightly, with him returning the hug, albeit confused. Elina: Just wanted to hug you, that's all. I feel like we haven't spent much time together closely. Kaiden: You're right. We've mostly been preoccupied with the kids and whatnot. Elina smirks before kissing Kaiden. The two of them lock lips for a moment of time, tongues moving. Meanwhile, a bulge begins to form around Kaiden's crotch, with Elina feeling it. She looks towards Kaiden, who simply blushes. Kaiden: If you wanted to have sex, you just could've asked. Elina: Shhh. It's just as fun to let it happen naturally rather than on the spot. Now then... Elina begins to take off her clothes as Kaiden kisses her, primarily concentrating it around her bare belly. Eventually, Elina has all of her clothes off and Kaiden fervently kissing her breasts, with Elina moaning in ecstasy in the process. Her pussy is also quite wet due to the pleasure of this, with Elina spreading her legs out in preparation. Elina: Mind using that tongue of yours down south? And also taking off your clothes too? Kaiden: With pleasure. Kaiden takes off his clothes, revealing his naked body and a clearly erect penis. He then gets off the bed an kneels down towards Elina's pussy, beginning to lick it. Almost instantly, Elina puts her hands back on the bed as she moans, overtaken by her own orgasm. Elina: Yes Kaiden, YES!!! After some time, Kaiden rises up and the two of them begin to kiss again, before Kaiden rolls onto his back, his dick exposed. Kaiden: Now it's time for the reverse. Elina giggles to herself as she strokes Kaiden's dick slowly, before putting it in her mouth and sucking on it. Kaiden leans back as he moans in pleasure, before eventually putting his hand on Elina's head, stroking it fondly as she begins to speed up. Kaiden: That's right honey. All the way. Eventually, she stops sucking, but interestingly, turns around so that her pussy is in front of Kaiden's face. Elina: Let's try something new. Kaiden: Ohohohoho. This'll be fun. Kaiden begins to lick Elina's pussy from below while she sucks his dick from above, the two of them relishing in the pleasure. This new position seems to be quite enjoyable for the two of them, though it eventually ends and they kiss again, as it seems to be their go-to in between positions. As they kiss, Elina strokes Kaiden's dick before smirking at him and placing it into her pussy, leaning on him. Elina: Let's try something. Elina closes her eyes and puts her hands out as the two of them begin to hover over the bed, due to her magic. Kaiden initially struggles to retain balance, but quickly does. Elina: This spell puts us in a miniature gravitational field. A gravitational field...centered around your dick. Kaiden: So we can float? Elina: Not just that. Try thrusting your dick into my pussy. Kaiden performs a single thrust, which pushes the two of them forwards into the air slightly. Noticing this, he smirks before continuing to thrust as they move through the air, bodies stuck together due to the gravitational pull as they kiss and fuck simultaneously, moving across the room in the process. Kaiden: This is super kinky. I love it. Elina: I knew you would. Eventually, they return to the bed as Elina kneels before Kaiden, putting his dick between her breasts. Kaiden: You really like this position, don't you? Elina: You betcha. Kaiden thrusts his dick through Elina's breasts as she leans her head down to suck on the tip as it reaches her. The two of them both look to enjoy it, and eventually, Elina lies down on the bed as Kaiden unfolds her legs and places his dick into her pussy, with him behind and her in front. Kaiden: This position however I'm interested in trying. Elina: This'll be fun. Kaiden begins to thrust his dick into Elina's pussy from behind, the two of them kissing as they do so. In addition, Kaiden puts his hands over Elina's breasts as he fondles them, the two of them clearly passionate about this moment. Kaiden: I can feel it...I'm gonna cum! Elina: Go for it. Kaiden lets loose his cum as Elina moans, the former seeming exhausted. The two of them then lay on the bed together, smiling and blushing. Kaiden: Just as good as our first time, eh? Elina: I'd say so.